Life reborn
by narutoseals
Summary: Naruto had failed to beat Madara and now had kurma being studied out of him but he fines himself had a Genin and he proves how strong he is.


**(I don't own naruto)**

How the story works

**Naruto **(This means kurma is talking or naruto is mad)

Naruto (Normal talking

_Naruto (Someone is thinking)_

He did and he fail, he fail to protect the world against Madara and is now paying the was being sucked right out of him and after that it's the end of the has naruto was finally giving up all his hopes and dream kurma started talking.

**Hey kit, you need to find a way to get out of here**

"But what the point kurma there is nothing I can do but give up.

**What did you do to the kit, and who are you**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I give up."

**What if I tell you the was a way to undo all of your mistakes!**

"That impossible,that would need time travel which nobody can do."

**If I use 5 tails worth of chakra and mix it with your chakra system then I give bend time and space **(A tailed beasts talls store chakra so more tail more chakra so if you have 9 tails you will be stronger than if you had one like.)

The look in naruto eyes were unforgettable and after a second naruto was back to his old self "Wait, do you and me keep are memory's"

**If that was the case then I wouldn't be doing this**

"Ok then what do we do."

**All you have to do it expel as much chakra as possible I will do the rest **

Naruto then started to expel chakra and faster then you can say "Hokage" he was waking up in bed right before the Genin test.

"_What's with this monster size head ache."_

But then all the memories of his original life just flashed before his then used a good 10 minutes to process everything at once.

" I'm back , I'm back… I'M BACK.

(In naruto mind)

**Hey kit are you here**

"You did it, you sent me back in time."

**I know I'm amazing**

Naruto then realized something the '9 tailed fox' only had 4 tails.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAILS."

**Remember when I said I will use 5 tails worth of chakra well because I used so much chakra it will take me a while till I get all my chakra tails back so for now I can't give you any chakra.**

…**.Also I sent you back in time before the Genin test so class is in 8 minutes and you have to deal with Mizuki **

"Oh the Genin test I will ace this no problem." Naruto said I he was ending the conversion between them

(Out of naruto mind)

Naruto got out of his bed changed his clothes (didn't have enough time to take a bath) and shunshin to the academy and took a sit but this time he picked to sit next to hinata.

"Hey, Hinata I hope you pass the Genin test dattebayo. Naruto said while giving her a foxy grin.

Hinata face then turned to look like a tomato and then she fainted

_Dang, I did I not notice I cute hinata is before._

Before anything else happened lruka-Sensei came into the room

The Genin test will now begin When I call your name come up

Hinata. Hyuga…..

Hinata Hyuga ….

Naruto realized that hinata had fainted and is on the growed because of this the decided to do something unexpected naruto transformed into hinata and went up.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you when you said my name" fake hinata said

_Hey hinata didn't stutter this is new Sakura thought _

"It's Ok hinata, I'm just happy you're here so let begin please do a transformation of me" Fake hinata then transformed into lruka

"Wow that's and really detailed transformation even a Anbu wouldn't be Able to tell that was a transformation on first sight where did you get this good."

"My dad trained me" Fake Hinata lie on the spot

"Well that's great to hear you may now do a clone"

Fake hinata did three clones

"Very good you may take your sit now."

Fake hinata sat down and untransformed without anyone noticing real hinata finally woke up and looked around then naruto whispered into her ear "Just roll with it I will explain later"

Hinata then blushed but didn't faint for two reasons first she was confused and then she wanted to talk to naruto more.

After that naruto took his sit and hinata took hers.

All the people were called, It was now naruto's turn to do the test.

"Naruto Uzumaki please come" lruka said

Naruto then came to lruka

"Please do a transformation of lord hokage "

Naruto then did the transformation but this time it looked three times better then the one he did when he was in fake hinata mode.

"Wow, naruto this is even better than hinata's you can fool a Kage with this transformation if you wanted to.

"Thanks iruka Sensei."

_Everyone one the class thought the same thing_

_Where did the old naruto go_

"Can you please do the clone justu" iruka said

"I can do even better" naruto said as he did the hand signs for the multi shadow clone justu

50 solid clones appear in thin air

"WHAT WHERE DID YOU GET THE MUTI SHADOW CLONE JUSTU FROM."

"A friend thought me."

"Naruto meet me after class I have to tell you stated

"Ok"naruto said bluntly

After that naruto got his headband and and waiting till the end once everyone left he started walking up to lruka.

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TOMORROW AFTERNOON**


End file.
